The Cooper Gang: Next Generation
by SenpaiSama
Summary: "Lets go back to the past!" "Huh-?" "If we go back and stop Clockwerk we'll be able to change the Cooper Family's history for the better!" Discover how tampering with the past can effect the future. Will this new Cooper be able to keep up the family name? Or will she be the one to erase it?


In the classrooms and around the hallways lurked tension. Though it was silent, I could feel the

adrenaline beginning to pump through my body.

Through my headphones I could hear the voice of a certain braniac coyote.

"Mariette?...Mariette focus!"

"Huh?-Oh yeah. Sorry about that Hadyn, what were you saying?"

Hadyn sighed, I could only imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose to relieve some sort of

frustration "Pay attention! We don't have any time to procrastinate! Now, In order to retrieve your

cell phone back you're going to have to steal the keys to Ms. Walker's room."

The moment he mentioned steal I couldn't help but smirk "Pick pocketing huh? It'll be a walk in the park getting into 's room."

"If only your jokes were as good as your thieving skills," Hayden replied. "Anyways I've managed to locate the keys in Principal Claudio's office."

Gazing my eyes around I begin to brainstorm of a way to sneak into the principal's office. Since I was in enough trouble as it is, getting sent there was no option at all.

"Be careful Mariette, I may have shut down the hallway cameras but if you're caught without a hall pass you'll be sent back to class!"

I swear, all of that gray fur Hadyn has is from stress "Relax, its the last day of school, what can the teachers do-"

"Hey you! Let me see your hall pass!"

Guess I spoke to soon, "Je suis tellement désolé, je ne parle pas français![1]"

And with that I took off. Leaving the teacher in the dust. As I silently sprinted through the

hallways I could hear the teacher's loud stampeding along with his voice echoing down the empty hallway.

"Young lady if you don't stop this instant you will be in a world of trouble!"

Just as I turned left and ran down the next hallway I spotted my ticket into the principal's office.

_An air vent, perfect! Now how do am I supposed to break it open?_ Think Mari, think!

"Need help?" My heart skipped a beat. Flicking my head up I see Hadyn standing next to the air vent playing with what looked like a laser pointer.

"You scared me, for a second I thought I was busted." As he flicked his laser pointer on Hadyn smoothly cut through the metal opened the vent

"May I ask why you're carrying a laser with you around school?"

"You can ask all the questions you want AFTER you get your phone back."

"Haha...right." I said while scratching the back of my head. I felt guilty having to have Hadyn help me with this. I mean if his parents ever found out he was doing stuff like this they would kill him! Okay let me re-word that. They'd kill me first, THEN Hadyn.

Crawling into the air vent I begin to make my way towards Principal Claudio's office.

* * *

"Hey!" exclaimed a sweaty, out of breath teacher. Raising his head Hadyn looks at him with slight concern.

"Is something wrong sir?" he asked.

"Y-you...have you seen a student running through the hallways just now?"

"No not at all sir."

"I see. Well would you care to explain why you're in the hallways at this time?"

"I was just coming back from the bathroom. See here is my pass."

Taking it with force the teacher inspects Hadyn's pass "Just get back to class."

"Yes sir."

As the teacher escaped from Hadyn's point of view he released a sigh. The plan wasn't even half way completed and yet things seemed to be getting complicated. One thing for sure is that Mariette owed him. Big time.

* * *

"Hadyn," I whispered "I'm right outside of the principal's office. The only problem is that he is in the middle of a meeting."

Suddenly, the fire alarm went off. I covered my ears from the loud annoying rings that flew through the air vents.

"What the-?!"

"Everybody out of the office!" Principal Claudio ordered. As they were told everyone exited the office as the sprinklers on the ceiling started to drench them along with the principal's documents and folders.

"Just what I needed; more problems" the principal growled sarcastically.

"You were saying?" Hadyn asked through the headphones.

"You never cease to amaze me Hadyn," I stated. As I opened the air vent I jumped down to Principal

Claudio's desk and frantically began to search for the keys. The longer I stayed here the more wet I would get, which would be the equivalent of saying I-skipped-class-and-broke-into-the-office-just-to- get-my-cell-phone-back.

I know what your thinking, its just a cell phone. Why go to great lengths to get back? You see, there is a story to that-

"COOPER!"

A story that will have to be post-poned till later.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one. Hope you guys liked it. I'm kind of new this website so reviews or comments on how I can make this story better are completely welcomed. Anywho, until next time!**

[1]- Mariette speaking French "I'm so sorry, I only speak French."


End file.
